


Meet the Parents

by Jirakip



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirakip/pseuds/Jirakip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo hasn't the heart to tell Sam, once they are in a relationship,<br/>about his parents. <br/>Slightly AU, because who doesn't know what happened to<br/>his 'rents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the summary and tags, your fine.   
> AU, M/M. Nothing big (unless its something in Sam's pants   
> that were not supposed to see).

"...I'm not rightly sure about tellin' my Gaffer about us yet, Mr Frodo." Sam said, slouched over in the chair and ashamedly avoiding his lover's gaze. 

"That's fine, Sam. You can take your time. I don't mind at all!" Frodo saw disbelief in Sam so he flashed him a tender smile. "In fact, my parents would be delighted to meet you!"

"Would they...?" Sam looked up with a hint of amusement playing in his eyes. 

"Mhm! Such a kind, devoted, and strong lad you are."

"Are you invitin' me to meet your parents, sir?"

"If that would please you, Sam."

"Oh yes, Mr Frodo. It'd please me something much to meet them, if they're half as nice as you or Mr Bilbo." 

"Ok, when? They aren't far, when do you want to go?"

"How about tomorrow, I need to finish planting the petunias and roses, sir."

"Can do, Samwise! We'll see them tomorrow."

\--------

After a short walk, Sam tripped over an unexpected granite step and into a treeless area. Two smooth rocks protruded from the ground. 

"This is it, Sam..."

Sam stood staring, his mouth agape and his throat dry. He wasn't sure what to say. An apology would be in queue. 

"Sorry, sir. I wasn't expecting this."

"It's fine. I hadn't the heart to tell you, so I decided to show you."

"How and when, if you don't mind me asking?"

"When I was twelve, it was my parents' wedding anniversary. My mother, Primula, had decided to do something special for this occasion. She'd taken my father, Drogo, boating. I, of course, wasn't on the boat, but I saw it happen. But, unfortunately, I was so young and it was so sudden that I didn't actually remember it. That's why people thought something weird was going on, as, when I was asked about it, I couldn't answer anything. And, being the timid lad I was, I didn't really enjoy staying at Brandy Hall. People thought it was weird how I loved to read. So I moved into Bag End with Bilbo, who'd been a close friend and cousin of my father's and was willing to deal with me."

"Oh my..." Sam was still utterly speechless. How did something like this avoid his knowledge? Surely people in Hobbiton had talked, right?

"Well? We came here to talk about us, Sam. Not them." 

"Y'know, Mr Frodo, meanin' no offence but someone seeing that smile on your face might think you've gone mad, with what you just said."

"I Guess that's why they call me 'Mad Baggins'."

"Mhm, you guess." Sam teased.   
\------


End file.
